Armin's Leaf Shingeki no Kyojin X OC One Shot Fan Fiction
by iMikasaX
Summary: "The lonesomest thing in all the world is a soul when it is making ready to go on its mysterious, far journey." "The Last Leaf" - O. Henry - The vine had five leaves hanging on in the reckless rain . Will Rei still live after that five days? [A Shingeki no Kyojin X OC Fan Fiction]
1. Chapter 1

The wind churned as little drops of rain fell right outside. The vine had already wilted at the wall opposite of Rei's window. There were ten leaves attached to the violet-colored vine when she first arrived, and only five were left—including today. She was staring at it ever since she got hospitalized—all because of the Titan who bit her right arm off. She won't be able to join the Scouting Legion, no longer join her only friends—Mikasa, Eren, and of course, Armin— in fighting the Titans until they become extinct.

Speaking of Armin, wasn't he supposed to visit her today?

A knock on the door made her jump. "Come in," she croaked. She hastily drank the glass of water on top of her wooden dresser by her bed. Armin poked his head in.

"Hello, Rei," he greeted.

"Armin," Rei muttered, a little smile traced her face. "How's the Scouting Legion?"

Armin scratched his head, then he entered. He wore his uniform as a member of the Scouting Legion under a green hooded jacket. He was half-soaked from the rain, but he gave Rei a look that he's just fine.

"Not really good," he said, opening one of the cabinets and pulling out a blue towel. "Heichou had to cancel the expedition on taking the fields outside Trost because of the rain." He stood at Rei's bedside, sat at the wooden stool, and placed her glass of water on top of the dresser.

"How are you?" he asked. "You need something? Food? Water?"

Rei shook her head at first, then she stared outside. Armin followed her gaze, then she pointed at the vine swaying wildly in the winds.

"You see that vine, Armin?" she asked, her smile slowly fading. "I—I think its connected to me somehow..."

"What do you mean 'connected'?" Armin asked. "Do you know that plant? Can it cure you?"

Rei wailed her head, then replied, "No, but... I was thinking... If the last leaf falls, I'll die too."

"What?!"

"I mean— there were ten leaves when I arrived, and, I have been here for five days already and there were five leaves left, so—"

"Don't even say that!" Armin said, holding her left hand tightly. "Listen, Rei Milfiore, you're going to live, okay? You're going to live!"

"As what? As a helpless human? A ready-to-eat morsel for Titans?" Rei reasoned, "It'd be so much better if I die not in the hands of Titans."

Armin was silent for a moment. "We'll find a cure for that infection, Rei," Armin said, gritting his teeth. "We'll even find a way to make a new arm for you."

"You know that its impossible," Rei whispered, covering herself with the blanket.

She heard the stool move, then Armin said, "I'll get you your dinner. I'll tell Mikasa and Eren to come here tomorrow, if the rain continues."

With that final note, he left, shutting the door. Rei hugged herself underneath the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next days were cruel, and the rain didn't stopped. Armin didn't came back yesterday, and on the day before that. Rei stared outside by her bed, and she couldn't guess if it was day or night. The surroundings were lighted gray, as if anxious to turn the world into a big grayscale picture. There were two leaves hanging on the vine outside, but surely one of them will fall today.

"Rei?" someone called outside. "It's me, Mikasa."

Rei's face lit up. "Come in," she said, feeling excited.

Mikasa entered her room, and she was soaking wet. Her hair, uniform, and swords, were all dripping wet. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized, removing her boots and placing them in one shoe rack. "I didn't mean to wet your floor."

"It's okay," Rei replied, fanning her left hand. "You could take a shower if you want, Mikasa."

Mikasa nodded listlessly, then she entered the bathroom. Rei staggered to get up, and she felt like the world was spinning before her very eyes. She got some fairly sized clothes for Mikasa to wear for the meantime, and laid it on the side.

"Mikasa, your clothes are ready," she said, puffing out hot air through her mouth. "They're by the door."

"You shouldn't have risen from your bed." Mikasa said, as Rei shuffled back to her bed. She clutched the sheets tightly for warmth, because suddenly she felt like she was freezing. She glanced by the window again, and one of the leaves fell. She didn't kept her eyes away from that vine on the wall, now that only one is left.

Her last day might be tomorrow. After a few more minutes, she heard the bathroom door open.

"How are you feeling, Rei?" Mikasa asked, drying her hair with a towel, sitting at her berth. She didn't answered.

"You see that leaf, Mikasa?" she asked, pointing at the leaf. Mikasa followed her point.

"Armin told me about that," she replied. "You can't be serious thinking about it everytime, aren't you Rei?"

"I am serious."

"Depending your life to that leaf on the wall?" Mikasa asked, her voice brimming with concern. "That when it falls, it'll be your death?"

Rei's cheeks flushed, a hot tear traced down her cheeks.

"It's stupid, right?" she asked, her voice shaking. "But I can't help it Mikasa. I am no longer a soldier of mankind. I'm another helpless human you guys should carry on your backs."

Mikasa was silent for a moment, then she spoke, "You're not dying, Rei. Not today, not tomorrow. Promise me that."

"Mikasa—"

Mikasa walked towards the window, and she unfurled the rope that binded the curtains at the side. She covered the entire window and secured the bottom.

"You're not seeing that leaf. Again." Mikasa said. Rei brushed away her tears.

"You'll live, Rei. Maybe not a soldier going out and fighting Titans but someone who could always help others."

Mikasa left, and Rei's eyes drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rei opened her eyes. For a moment, she couldn't remember where she was. Sunlight streamed through the windows. It must mean that its early morning, but she didn't knew whether it was the morning after yesterday or some days later. She was right to think that she loses her bearings of time when she's feeling sick.

She tried to get up and shuffled to the window. She swept the curtains aside and the rays of the sun blinded her for a second. Her eyes adjusted, and she saw the beautiful blue sky, with white fluffy clouds floating by. She looked at the wall, and there was still the leaf.

She was still alive.

"Glad you're awake," said a familiar voice. She turned and saw Eren, all dressed in black.

"Eren..." Rei muttered, looking quizically at Eren. "Why are you wearing... black clothes...?" Eren shook his head.

"Armin..." Eren started to say, his voice shaking. "Rei, Armin... Armin is dead."

Rei's knees buckled, and she fell to the floor. She started to sob silently. Eren patted her gently on the back.

"Don't cry, Rei," Eren said. "Armin wouldn't like that." He was forcing out courage, but he himself looked like he'd just finished crying.

"Why..." Rei cried, "Why...did it have to happen...? I was the one who should die..."

"How did he..." Rei started to ask.

"He was dripping wet, hypothermia, I think. He was lying at the hall below, right beside the door. Leaning on the wall outside was a steel ladder." Eren explained. "The authorities thought it had some relation to Armin's death."

Eren helped her stand up, then Mikasa entered.

"Eren. Rei." Mikasa said, "Armin... Armin was holding something." She was also dressed in black, and her eyes were puffy.

"You didn't told me that earlier," Eren said.

"We didn't saw that until we opened his clasped hands." Mikasa replied, then she searched her pockets.

"This." Mikasa said, showing it to Eren and Rei. It was a crayon—a green crayon. Eren snatched the crayon from MIkasa's hands.

"What's with this?" Eren asked, confused. Rei's eyes widened. She opened the windows.

"I need a pair of binoculars!" Rei said, "Or a telescope!"

"What for?" Eren asked.

Mikasa handed her a half-meter long telescope and she focused it at the leaf. Rei staggered back as if she was punched in the gut. She dropped the telescope, and the lenses shattered into a million pieces.

"Armin... Why..." Rei muttered. Her lungs felt like it was being filled with ice—ready to burst in the next ten seconds. The truth dawned on Mikasa, and she cried silently. Eren looked at the window. Focusing his eyes, he made out the leaf's appearance.

It was a drawing of a leaf, pretending to be attached on the vine at the wall.

A lone leaf.

_Armin's leaf._

* * *

_A/N : How was the story guys ? OuO. . . I hope you guys find it nice ~deshuu :3_

Please rate and critic ~desu ^^/ Arigatou gozaimashita ~minna ^^V

Tatakae ! ^o^V

P.S: Update on my Triangular fan fiction will be by next week ~desuu / We have a lot to do in school soo. . . . / But i'll update it~deshuu ^^/

Jaa~nee :3 


End file.
